Whatever Happens, Happens
by Ailey-Lover
Summary: Not very good with the summary thing. The story will be GinnyDraco Please R&R cause this is my first fan-fic! Rated PG-13 just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I (sadly) own nothing.

A small AN: This is my first fan-fic so please R&R. And please tell me what you think of it( weather its good or bad). I need to know! Oh and sorry about how short it is I promise if you like the story it will get longer.

'I swear, if she says another word, she's gonna end up across the room!', Draco thinks to himself as he sits annoyed, half-way listening to what Pansy is saying.

Pansy - know what I mean?, Draco?... Draco?! Are you even listening to a word I'm Saying?

Draco - No! Now shut up! Go make use of yourself. _Away_ from here.

Pansy - Fine I will! I'll go talk to someone who actually cares.

Draco - Yes pleaseeess do.

And with that Pansy got up and left the slytherin common room, up to the girls dorms to discuss her "Issues" with anyone she could find who would listen (which wasn't very many people).

Back in the common room after Pansy had left and it was quiet he sat back and started to relax. He had had a long day- First Snape yelled at him for being late, when he certainly was not late, but with Snape if you are one minute early your late. Then after classes and quidditch practice he unfortunately had to meet up with Pansy. Which lead to him sitting in the slytherin common room listening-or kinda anyways-to Pansy and her sob story about...well whatever it was.

After sitting and staring into the fireplace for about five minutes he fell asleep listening to only the sweet sound of the crackling of the fire.

About a half and hour later he woke up to some talking and giggling outside the common room. Draco usually wouldn't care what or who it was, but strangely curiosity had gotten the best of him and he decided to go look. I mean it was late and why, he thought, he just might be able to get someone in trouble.

Draco left the common room and got out the door but he saw nothing and no-one around. So he decided he was just hearing things and went to go back into the common room and go to bed. But just as he got to the door he heard more voices and his ears directed that he heard it from a empty room across the hall that he had never really noticed before.

Again out of curiosity he decided to go in.

Draco quietly (so whoever was in the room wouldn't hear him) opened the door to reveal Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Darnit!

A/N: Okay here is the second chapter. I'm sorry It might confuse some people because instead of starting up on the story where It left off at It goes and tells you about Ginny's day and then at the end goes back to the part where Draco comes in. I hope you like it. PLEASE R&R! I need to know what people think! Oh and sorry about how sort it is if you like it enough I will make it longer.

Ginny had, had a wonderful day so far, until she go to potions. She Hated potions! It was sssooo boring, and she could never pay attention.

"Ginny!", Hermione whispered in a loud tone just loud enough so that Ginny could hear her.

Ginny was so spaced out that when Hermione whispered in her ear she was startled, almost falling off of her chair.

"What", Ginny whispered back in a very annoyed yet calm enough tone.

"Are you okay you seemed pretty zoned out, and you haven't even started the assignment?"

"Girls do we have a problem that we would like to share with the class?", Snape asked with a very confused and small tone of annoyance.

"No", Both girls stated at the same time.

After class Ginny left for the fifth year girls dormitories to relax until dinner. But unfortunately on the way Ginny started spacing again, and once she finally noticed what she was doing she was half way to the courtyard.

Ginny decided that it would be more relaxing outside so she sat down and started to read a book, and before she knew it, it was 5 minutes before dinner.

Ginny ran inside as fast as possible. Not noticing where she was going she ran right into a particular tall, blonde, cute boy we all know as Draco Malfoy, and the both were on the ground with a loud thump that could have been mistaken for an earthquake.

"Watch where your going Weasly!,"Draco said getting up and brushing himself off.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I was just... Hey! Why don't you watch where your going Malfoy!," Ginny finally said realizing who it was.

Ginny did the same as Draco, got up and dusted herself off. Draco had a smirk on his face seeming like he got satisfaction from something, but Ginny didn't notice she was to busy getting back on her way towards the Great Hall.

As Ginny approached her friends at their house table during dinner Ginny got all smiles.

"Hello, Ginny," said Hermione, "Where were you?"

"I was out in the courtyard and didn't realize what time it was and then I ran into Malfoy..."

"Malfoy!," Shouted Ron, getting various stares from other students at his table and the table behind him.

"What were you doing talking to him," Ron added lowering his voice a little.

"I wasn't talking to him I just bumped into him, Geez Ron.," Ginny told her brother trying to calm him down.

"So Ginny are we still meeting later to work on that potions project?," Hermione asked Ginny quickly changing the subject.

"Yup I'll meet you in the common room at 8:30,"Ginny said in a cheerful voice, not knowing where it had come from.

After Ginny and Hermione met in the common room they started off towards the Slytherin common room.

"Are you sure this is the right way Hermione,"Ginny asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Mmhm, here it is,"Hermione stated, while the two walked up to a door that Ginny had never noticed before.

Hermione and Ginny started right away on their project, even though it wasn't due till another two weeks. You know how Hermione gets.

After working for about 2 hours surprisingly they were almost done.

"Well I guess we can finish up tomorrow after classes," Hermione told a very sleepy Ginny.

"Okay," Ginny said while in the middle of yawning.

The two got their stuff together and turn around to head back up to their dormitories when the saw none other than Draco Malfoy.


End file.
